Chances are Better at Sea
by Razzledazzy
Summary: The Mackenzie Falls and So Random casts go on an cruise, but what will happen when the boat runs out of cabins and Chad and Sonny have to share a room. Starts with short chapters and gets longer. !NEW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1: Food

**A.N.**

* * *

I started this story a long time ago and I was finally able to start putting it up.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Meatball Monday again," I said with a sigh.

"Only for us not for "_Mackenzie Falls_" they get to eat lamb chops and shrimp cocktails," Tawni said her voice full of loathing.

"Of course we real actors need to keep up our strength for those really heart wrenching emotional scenes," said a voice from behind us. I turned around to see the incredible nasty Portlynn, co-star of _Mackenzie Falls, _already walking away to her table_._

I watched as she sat down and immediately started laughing at something Chad Dylan Cooper was saying. _She thinks she's all that just because__"Mackenzie Falls" is a "drama" A.K.A. a soap opera_. What ever Chad Dylan Cooper was saying probably wasn't even funny. Chad Dylan Cooper star of_Mackenzie Falls _and teen heart throb was a conceited egotistical jerk who almost always referred to himself in the third person. Although he does have nice moments like when he pretended to be my first fan, and like when he went out on the fake "date" with me. He was now eating a mouth full of lobster, his silky golden hair fell around his face. _I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair._ _Wait WHAT?_ _Was I just_-

"Hello earth to Sonny lunch is over," Tawni said waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh yeah right," I said still shocked about the direction my thoughts had taken. I got up and threw away my uneaten food.

* * *

After the sketch practice was over Mr. Marshal the director called me into his office. "Sonny is something bothering you were very unfocused during practice, it's not like you to miss you cue," he asked obviously concerned.

"Oh no nothing to worry about, I'm just tired," I lied surprised at my self for not being honest. _Oh well I guess I am not in good control of my self today._

"Alright then Sonny you got get some rest," he said dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

I walked to my shared dressing room, and changed out of my tree costume and in to my favorite blue dress and black boots. I wandered around the studio eventually entering the prop house, I sat down on the couch and sighed. First thing on my mind was _Why I was having romantic thoughts about Chad Dylan Cooper_? _**Because you like him**_. _What! No he's from Mackenzie Falls he is the ENEMY._

**Will ALL full time cast members come to my office **said Mr. Marshals voice over the intercom, **I have an announcement to make.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting

** A.N.**

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

* * *

What could he possible have to say that concerns both _Mackenzie Falls_, and_ SO RANDOM?_ I thought as I walked into his office. I was already a little late, so I pushed my way through the crowd eventually coming to the front standing next to Sonny.

"What's this about?" I whispered to her.

"Shhhh... he hasn't said yet," she replied hastily.

"Well the company has decided to send all its full time cast and crew members on a Cruise Vacation!" He yelled. The air was suddenly filled with excited talking and shouting.

"Calm down, everybody calm down. There are a limited number of rooms so some of you if not all of you will be sharing you cabins with someone."

I groaned at the news. I am not good at sharing.

Mr. Marshal continued on, "You will be told who you will be rooming with shortly. I will expect you all to arrive in the cafeteria at 7 a.m tomorrow. Bags packed and ready to go a packing list has been texted to all of you. You will be given your plane tickets then. So go get a packin."

I turned to leave.

"Oh Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe," he addressed each of us in turn, "You two will be sharing a cabin."

"Wait WHAT?" Sonny and I yelled at the same time. She blushed deep red.

I continued on, "Why don't I get my own cabin. I mean come on, I am the- LEAD-on _Mackenzie Falls._"

Mr. Marshal smiled and said, "Because its cheaper that way son." He walked away.

I looked as Sonny who was looking at the place where Mr. Marshal had been standing. Slowly she looked at me, her soft brow eyes meeting mine.

_This is going to be a very interesting vacation_.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Mom

**I know it's short, but it's really just a teaser chapter.  
**

**A.N.**

* * *

**Okay I was surprised to get so many reviews so quickly on my first fanfiction, so thanks for reviewing. I and got the next the few chapters witten so all I have to do is type them up and upload them. Here is a short chapter to hold you over till the next chapter is finished.  
**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

After I got home I told my mom all about the cruise and who I was going to have to room with.

"Hmmmm interesting Sonny, I am so happy that you'll get a nice vacation," Mom said not looking up from the news paper.

"BUT MOM! CHADS A BOY AND I AM GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS," I said slowly and loudly thinking she hadn't understood what I said.

"It's okay with me Sonny. Honestly I trust you not to do anything stupid. Besides you've told me yourself how much you hate Chad so you'll be fine." Mom said smiling.

"Sure okay, Mom," I said uncertainly. The thing is I was not sure if that was how I felt about the three named menace.

"Maybe this trip will finally open her eyes to what's right in front of her." Mom said to herself after she thought I was out of earshot.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Lack of Sleep

**Another teaser, sorry.  
**

**A.N.**

* * *

OKAY I am soooooo sorry I was grounded I could not update! Can you forgive me! I will try to make up for it in the next few chapters. I am working on a different story right now so if I don't update it is because I am working on that. And no Chad is not going insane he is hearing his inner want or something cheasey like that.

* * *

**Chads POV**

* * *

_The next day,_

_Why me why why_ _why me? Why Sonny? Why Why couldn't I just be stuck with __Gico and Nrady. At least they were both guys. Sonny would probably hog the mirror and __the shower. _

_I mean hey, being Americas Hottest tween star took work. _

_Well at least she __isn't as shallow as Tawni, and she is cuter than Tawni too. _

_WAIT WHAT!_

_ I just not just __think that! Sonny is a RANDOM; she is off limits. _

A small voice in the back of my head whimpered But Why?

_Because Randoms are beneath him. They were comedy. I am __Drama. _

But isn't there always a little comedy in drama and Vise Versa_, _the voice whispered.

_But sonny is not just a Random she was a good enough actress to fool me __earlier this year?_

* * *

Sonny's POV (I hate swiching POV)

* * *

In the van on the way to the Airport, I got stuck sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper, who was giggling wildly. "Chad why are you giggling?"

"I'm not, Chad Dylan Cooper does not giggle!" he swayed as he said this.

"Chad are you drunk?" I asked concerned.

"Nope," he said popping the p, "I did not sleep last night, and the drivers name is Bricth, get it, b***?"

"Chad!" _He usually isn't this vulgar. Thought it is strange that we both could not sleep well last night, hmmm._

I ignored him and we sat in silence the remaining 30 minutes to the Airport.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Still just silly little teasers sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Airport

**A.N.**

* * *

I know its been forever since I updated, I am so sorry about that I just had other stories to work on.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, Marshall handed us our tickets. I looked at mine then glanced at Sonny's. Figures we were stuck sitting next to each other.

"Well Sonshine, looks like I am stuck with you the whole trip starting now." I say as I sit next to her in the reception area.

She sighed and leaned closer to me.

Wow she must really be tired.

**FLIGHT 6335 Tango Sierra to Miami at 8:00 am may now proceed to to Security.**

The whole group got up and headed to the meatal decterors and stuff.

I took my shoes off and went through security with out a hitch. Being first through I stood by and watched at the rest of the group went through. Zora the short, scary girl, got stopped and questioned for having a box of screws in her bag.

Why?

Don't ask me.

"I don't think you want to know," Sonny said right beside me.

"HOLY SH- Sonny DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Awe did I scare the big bad Chad." Sonny said mockingly.

**THE 7:30 Flight to Chad is now boarding at gate E17.**

"What?" I said.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Chad, CHAD is a country in the middle of Africa."

Time for damage control, "Right I knew that."

"Sure you did."

She looked like she was deciding what to say next. She looked me in the eyes and blushed.

What was that all about?

**FLIGHT 6335 Tango Sierra to Miami at 8:00 am may now begin boarding at gate B7.**

"Come on Sonny lets go."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**A.N.**

* * *

Its time for a new chapter of Sonny and Chad's Caribbean fun. They are still not there yet. So this will be short and cute. Okay I accept it, I am no good at writing long chapters more to come tomorrow.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

As we climbed the stairs to the plane. I tripped walking up the stairs to the plane. Falling straight into a very startled Chad Dylan Cooper's arms, bridal sytle.

"Sonny!" was all he could say.

His arms were strong, and I could feel his well muscled chest through his shirt. At the the moment all I wanted to do was stay there in his arms forever. He smiled down at me, not his usual smirk but and actual honest to god smile. Before I could say anything it melted into a smirk. Some things are just to good to last. He opened his mouth and I was sure he was going to say something stupid and arrogant like you can't help falling for me.

"Sonny, be careful! If I wasn't here you could have gotten seriously injured." He said.

I searched his voice for any sarcasm. I couldn't find any.

"Thanks Chad," I said smiling as I climbed out of his arms.

Maybe I am falling for Chad, literally at least.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

* * *

I was thinking about the exchange that went on between me and Sonny, the one at security, as I was walking up the steps to the plane. When I saw her slip on the stairs in front of me. I did't think I just reached forward and caught her. Something sparked when she was in my arms, a feelings maybe it was just adrenaline.

"Be more careful, Sonny. If I wasn't here You could have been seriously injured," I said, smiling down at her.

After she climbed out of my arms, I helped grab her bags and we boarded the plane.

Well that was sort of weird.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: Diary TakeOff

**A.N.**

* * *

Okay not much has changed in ten miuntes.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

Chad took the window seat of course. Seeing as the rows only had two seats each. I took the aisle seat. So I still had to sit next to him.

No sooner had we chosen our seat, stowed our bags, and buckled in, the the intercom started shouting instructions at us.

**Please turn your attention to the center aisle for a safety demonstration.**

I tuned out the safety demonstration by writing in my diary. I wrote about what happened on the way here. When Chad was the giggly, sweet Chad, and when her was sincerely concerned when I fell. I may or may not have written about my maybe feelings for him.

"Sonny we are about to take off," Chad lean over to tell me.

I could smell his hair. It smelled like sunshine and mangos. Yummy.

I slammed my diary shunt, but alas it was too late, he had seen something. I glared at him daring him to say something.

He just laughed and said, "If you would just ask I wouldn't read it."

I let out a breath I had not realized I had been holding. He hadn't seen anything important.

"Really," I asked, maybe this trip would not be so bad.

"Maybe, maybe not," He said with a smirk. I punched him in the arm.

"Owwwww Sonny! When did you get so violent? See if I ever save you life again," He said while rubbing his arm.

"I would not have died!" I said defensively.

**WE HAVE NOW REACHED CRUISING ALTITUDE. FEEL FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE CABIN.**

"What ever you say Sonshine," He replied with a wink.

I just rolled my eyes at him, pulled out my iPod, and fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8: Tawni

**A.N.**

* * *

OKAY, okay no need to yell at me! Here's another update. I do have other stories I am writing. I will only do Tawni's POV when Chad and Sonny are busy.

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

* * *

I my cabin buddy is Portlyn. Who isn't so bad because she can agree with me on two things; the fact that Chad and Sonny like each other, and I'm pretty.

It was halfway through the flight when I looked behind me, where Sonny and Chad were siting.

Sonny was asleep with her head on Chad's shoulder, iPod headphones still in her ears. Chad, who was also asleep, had his head on hers. As I watched Sonny scooted closer to Chad, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Port, Look!" I wispered to Portlyn, as I pointed to Sonny and Chad.

"Oh wow, do you have a camera? You should take a picture." Portlyn said.

I nodded in response, as I dug through my pink purse. Pulling out my camera I took a second to make sure the flash was off. I snapped about 20 pictures and then took some more with my phone. Portlyn was smiling and texting a picture to some one.

"We shouldn't tell them when they wake up," I say passing a meaningful glance at the two afore mentioned.

Whoa I need to stop listening to Sonny I'm learning words.

I went back to watching the in-flight movie.

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: Act Your Age

**A.N.**

* * *

OMG Miami finally! It only took 10 chapters or so. I have lived in Florida, but not Miami, so if any of this seems screwy to you feel free to tell me. I feel so LOVED! This one is longer, hopefully. Sorry my AN is Random, pun intended.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

_Chad and I were on a picnic in the hills. It was Sunset. The lights of L.A. light up the horizon. He leaned into kiss me. I closed my eyes, and-_

**Please fasten your seat belt we begin our final apporoch to the Miami International Airport. The time in Miami is 8:15 a.m, and it is 80 degrees outside.**

I blinked my eyes open. I must have fallen asleep, and then my iPod died. I was leaning on something really warm and comfortable. I turned to see what it was. It was Chad Dlyan Cooper and he was asleep. I was nestled in the crook Chad Dylan Cooper's arm. OMG did anybody see us like this?

"Chad!" I said poking him in the ribs.

He opened his eyes.

"Hey Sonny," he said with a sleepy smile.

He must be really out of it.

"Chad would you terribly mind takeing your arms of me?"

"Right sure," he said blushing pulling his arm from around my shoulders.

Chad was blushing! I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture.

"Hey! Give me that!" Chad said trying to reach my phone.

"Nope," I said, as I set the picture as background.

"You leave me no other choice, Sonny." He said solemnly.

He reached over and started tickling me! Something most people do not know about me is that I am extramlly ticklish. I was know laughing so hard I was almost crying. I started to tickle him back.

"No one-" he laughed "tickles Chad-"

Apparently our disregard for the fasten seat belt sing had attracted the Flight Attendants attention, or maybe it was our excessive laughter.

"Please fasten your seat belts, and stop behaving like three year olds." The Flight Attendant reprimanded.

I buckled my seat belt and stuck out my tounge at Chad.

"Oh really mature Sonny," Chad said folding his arms acrosssed his chest.

I rolled my eyes and said, "This coming from the man who started a tickle war over a picture!"

"If you two are finished with you little lovers spat you stould look out you window," Tawni said from behind me.

"We are not lovers!" Chad and I say at the same time.

It was my turn to blush and look away. I reached acrossed Chad and opened the shade anyway.

"Oh WOW!" I breathed as I took in the view. The sparkling city of Miami rivaled L.A. in terms of beauty and size. It had beautiful white sandy beaches and blue waters look so incredible.

I watched the ocean untill we descended into the city.

**Welcome to Miami International Airport. The time here in Miami is 8:30 a.m. and the temperature is 82 degrees. Please remain seated until the plane come to a complete stop. Thank you for flying with us.**

I waited patiently till the plane stopped. Then I jumped up grabbed my bag, and walked carefully exited the plane. Chad behind me the whole way.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Diva

**AN**

* * *

Okay my Dads going to be in Texas for three weeks and he's taking my laptop! Curse skype! (Not Really!) So my updates will be less frequent, to say the least. But. The updates will probably be longer.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

As we waited at baggage claim, Mr. Marshall rounded us up in to a group, to give us a lecture when we couldn't escape.

"Okay kids! Here are you tickets. Once you and your partner recieve your bags you will go outside, and find a taxi. Get the Cabby to take you to Miami Port, then look for the Queen Amphitrite. Here are you tickets and money for the taxi," He said distributing the cash and tickets.

Accepting the ticket and money, I walked over to wait by the conveyor.

"Sonny, take a look at this!" Tawni said prancing over to me her pink IPhone in hand.

She handed me the phone with a picture displayed on screen. It was of Chad and I asleep together on the plane. It looked so cute and innocent. What if the media got ahold of this?

"TAWNI, what if Santiago got ahold of this picture?" I whispered furiously.

She trilled a little giggle.

"Oh Sonny, relax that won't happen. I promise," she said crossing her heart.

"Fine," I sigh dragging out the word.

I spotted my bag farther up the conveyor, but before I could make my way over to it someone dragged it off the belt. I looked over to see Chad standing with his luggage, and mine.

"Here you go Sonshine," Chad said dramatically handing me my suitcase.

"Come on lets go Sonny," Chad said already making his way acrossed the floor, loafers flopping on the tile floor, and suitcase behind him.

I jog a little to catch up. Chad just did something kinda nice for someone, not just anyone either ME.

Maybe he's dying!

We reached the doors, he held one open for me. The it goes again! Chad immediately started to flag a taxi.

"You know Chad that was kind of nice," I say over enunciating nice.

"Eh, I have my moments," He said with a smile.

"Sure," I say throwing my suitcase in the back of the yellow car.

"What I'll prove it to you on this trip," he said as he opened the door to the taxi, I rolled my eyes as I slid into the slate grey interior of the cab first.

Chad slid in next to me as the Cab Driver spoke, "Where abouts are you two ead'ed."

"Miami Port," I said with confidence.

"You young adults wondn't be elopen now would ya?" The strangly accented voice came from the front seat.

"WHAT!" Chad coughed turning purple.

I felt a blush creep up the side of my neck. We don't look that much like a couple, do we?

"Do you know who we are?" Chad practically yelled at the driver.

"Not a clue. Should I?" The driver said with a smile.

"Nevermind," I say trying to smooth things over. Even going as far as putting a hand on Chad's arm.

"Okay, now which boat yall need?" The driver said changing accents again.

Chad looked at me the question written on his face. He couldn't remember the name of the ship! I know I can have a little fun with this. I shrugged my shoulders faking ignorance. He looked like he had been slapped. His expression one of shock and confusion. I couldn't help it I giggled.

"The Queen Amphitrite," I said with a smirk. Chad shot me a dirty look. I stared out the window as we passed the scenery.

We were soon driving into the port.

"Well here you are," The driver said as he stopped near the ramp to get on the ship.

I got out and retrieved my suitcase from the trunk of the taxi, as Chad paided the driver.

As the taxi sped away Chad and I walked up the ramp with all our stuff stopping at the ticket lady.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to The Queen Amphitrite your two month cruise vacation around the Caribbean and Mediterranean. May I see you tickets and passports please." the ticket lady said without looking up. (A.N. I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE.)

I took my passport and ticket out of my purse. Handing them to chad I turned around to view the beautiful city of Miami.

"Here you go," He said and I just knew that he was going to give her that "LOOK" (A.N. LOL)

"Than- OH MY GOD IT IT ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER," the lady shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to stop gushing over Chad. 1 minute... 5 minutes... 15- oh God this is ridiculous! Doesn't this woman need to breathe!

Then I had an idea.

I grabbed my shades out of my purse, put them on, and fluffed up my hair. I turned around and put on my pout.

"CHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD," I whine letting my inner diva out. I hung on his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I whispered in his ear, "Play along or we'll never get on the friggen boat"

Chad looked shell shocked and relived at the same time.

"Sorry but we have friends waiting for us," Chad said snaking an arm around my waist.

"Go right ahead," the woman said stiffly handing us our stuff back.

* * *

Once we were out of sight in the lounge I took off my shades and put them away while Chad laughed hysterically.

"That was mean Sonny you like totally destroyed that her dreams," Chad said almost crying from laughing, "Where did you learn to act like such a diva?"

"Tawni tends to rub off on people," I say with a laugh taking stock of his arm still around my waist.

We left our suitcases in the lounge, and searched for the rest of the group.

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11:Here We Are

**A.N.**

* * *

OMG there was a gas leak at school today during 7th hour. You may all think cool you got out of school! NO! I had gym, so when we all went outside, I was stuck in gym shorts for an hour in 40 degree temperatures. I was also worried I wouldn't be able to get my fanfiction notebook. How do you explain fanfiction to teachers? But I am here now so I digress. From now on this story will probably stay in Sonny's POV because it is easier to write.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

I found our group congregating around Marshall on the sky deck. Tawni was yelling at some poor boy that splashed water on her. She saw us and smiled, looking pointedly at Chad's arm around my waist. Chad coughed and quickly removed his arm from around my waist.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" Tawni said grabbing my arm and dragging me back over where know one could hear us.

I looked over my shoulder to see Chad start talking to Nico. Traitor! Leaving me alone to face the wrath of Tawni.

"Sonny girl, you's getting cozy with Cooper," She said using her insinuating voice.

"It was just to get us passed the ticket lady," I said defensively. What if Tawni decided to make up a rumor about me and Chad? She had pictures! I would never hear the end of it!

"Yeah, sure. That explains your profuse blushing!" Tawni said in an offhand tone. Curse my inability to keep a straight face! Now she is going to think I am really dating him! Even though I wanted to date him, Tawni cannot know!

"Whatever," I growled at Tawni. I stormed off in a bad mood.

* * *

I stormed over to the group, where Marshall was explaining the runn to Nico, Grady, and Chad.

"You crazy kids all need to be back here on the sky deck by 9:30 tomorrow moring, or I will explain capital punishment again," Marshall lectured, as the boys faces grew steadly more bored.

I walked up to Chad, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I want to go check out our room." I said hoping he would agree.

"Sure Sonny! Marshall said we just had to be here by 9:30 tomorrow morning," He said grabbing the card keys out of our ticket folder.

"Yeah I heard," I said as we walked up the stairs to the deck where the cabins were.

"Wow Sonny you're in a terrible mood today!" Chad said as his eyes scaned the hall way for our room number. I ingored him, and walked down the hall reading the numbers on the door's. 316…..317….Ah 319.

"Here we are!" I said slipping my key card in, and turning the handle.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12: The Blue Room

**A.N.**

* * *

Well there isn't really anything to say here…

* * *

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Disney! THANK GOD! Like I would want to be responsible for all that!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

The color scheme of the room was blue. The rug was light blue with little swirls on it. The ceiling was a perfect rendition of a cloudless night which looked spectacular! The walls were painted a dark ultramarine color that was the same as the bedspread. You heard me. BEDSRPEAD, as in one bed. One big, plush queen sized bed.

Chad took one look at the bed and said, "You sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

Awe he's still being nice!

I put a hand on his forehead. It felt normal.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

He laughed, "No."

"Are you sure sit-down?" I said pointing to the bed. He sat down.

"Honestly Sonny! I feel fine!" He said exasperatedly.

"Fine?" I questioned.

"Fine." He stated again.

"Good," I said with a sigh.

"Good," he smiled.

"So we're good here," I said blushing.

"Oh we're so good," he answered. I laughed and fell back on the bed. Next to Chad.

"So I'll sleep on this side," I said patting the pillow my head was on.

"Yes! I get the side closest to the port window thingy," Chad said laying down next to me. He was so close I could almost…BAD SONNY! None of those thoughts!

* * *

We continued to divide everything up into halves, closet, bathroom, etc.

Everything went fine until we got to the dresser with the TV on top.

After thirty minutes of arguing, Chad mentioned something I could not compete with.

"I have the most clothes, so I should have the biggest dresser!"

"FINE! But that doesn't mean you get to hog the TV!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I walked over to the smaller dresser to my side of the bed, and started putting my clothes away.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: Splash Wars

A.N.

* * *

I am sooooooooooo so sorry about the long wait. The POOL scene is here!

* * *

Sonny's POV

* * *

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked after we finnished settling in.

"The pool on the sky deck?" Chad said looking out the window at the sparkling ocean. I watched the reflection of the wave in his bright blue eyes, as if they were the ocean themselves.

"Thats a great idea! I'll text everyone and tell them." I said pulling out my phone and sending texts to at of my So Random contacts.

That done I went to my dresser and pulled out my sunny yellow bikini. I hated it. It was a little skimpy but my Mom wouldn't let me come on the trip without it. I walked over to the bathroom and changed. Looking at my self in the mirror I was shocked. I had filled out since the last time I had worn the suit. Oh well its not like I have any thing else to wear.

I exited the bathroom. Chad was not the it room, so I grabbed my towel and sunscreen, then headed down to the pool. Halfway to through the hallway I ran into Tawni coming out of her room. She had on a bright, hot pink bikini and she looked stunning.

"Sonny, girl. Got your text. Perfect opportunity for me to show off my new swim suit." She said walking next to me.

"Thats great Tawni. Listen, I'm sorry about losing my patience with you. You look amazing," I added the amazing part in hopes she would forgive me.

"All is forgiven!" She said linking arms with me.

Everyone was already at the pool, Nico and Grady were having a splash war, Portlynn was going off the diving board, and everyone else was sunbathing or just talking. Zora, however was nowhere to be found probably checking out some air vents.

Then I saw him.

Chad surfaced in the shallow end of the pool. His hair was soaked but still looked amazing. The water ran off his chest- BAD THOUGHT PROCESS SONNY! He was wearing baby blue swim trunks that matched his eyes exactly. But what I was really looking at was his chest, AGAIN. But I must say he looked better than Taylor Launter shirtless

He stood there staring at me with his mouth open. I suddenly felt self conscious maybe I should have worn a t-shirt. I jump in the pool next to him careful to bend my knees because it was shallow. I splashed water on Chad.

"Hey!" he said snapped out of his weird trance.

I stuck my tonge out at him, and swam quickly to the other end of the pool. Back in Wisconson I was on the swim team so he had no chance of catching me. I looked back to see him hot on my tail. DARN he was fast. I used the side of the pool as a spring board, swiming back to the shallows underwater till I was near Nico and Grady. I surfaced and splashed him again.

"Oh now your gunna get it Munroe!" He growled splashing me. Nico and Grady joined in and it turned into an all out splash war.

* * *

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14: Fishing

OMG I am SO SORRY!

* * *

I know its been like months, or years....FOREVER, since I have updated ANY of my stories!

I had core testing and then other stuff started getting in the way...

BUT I'M BACK!

And I hope to stay.

YOU ALL OWE THIS CHAPTER TOO SWACfan8649! Her reviews got me back on my feet after the horror that is core testing.

* * *

Sonny's POV

* * *

Most of the afternoon passed the same way, splashing, chasing, running, getting yelled at by the staff. Usual fun summery stuff. Is summery a word? SUMMER-Y? Now it doesn't even sound like a word! What is the deal with that?

"Hey Chad, I don't know if I mentioned this yet, where are the fans?" I asked Chad from the rail I was sitting on. He turned from the Soda Machine he was studying.

"I don't think Chuckle City...I mean....um..." He started coughing fakely to try and cover up his almost-diss.

I raised my eyebrows to let him know I has caught his almost-slip up. He did say he would be nice during the trip, didn't he?

"Anyway I think Marshall said that we 'Were not advertising our presence' and 'Don't draw attention to your self' as if I do that on purpose," He said in an off hand tone.

Diva.

He walked over to the railing, where I was sitting, and let out a little sigh.

REALLY.

Was it really that hard for him to be nice?

I hopped down from the railing, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes.

I looked back over the rail. We were no longer on the sky deck, we had moved to the lowest deck when Tawni thought she had seen a dolphin. Naturally we had all followed her down to the starboard or right side of the low deck. Turn out it wasn't a dolphin at all, but a floating piece of trash. So Tawni left in a huff, and most of the casts followed her. I stayed behind to try fish the trash out of the water. Which was totally impossible to do on my own from like 100 feet above the water. So Chad, who had stayed to help, and I had hunted down two fishing poles. Finding those poles we proceeded back to the area where the trash was. To bad we didn't remember the boat was moving, and the trash was long gone.

With nothing too do we just stayed here watching the waves.

Fun.

Note the sarcasm there.

"SONNY!" Chad yelled waving his hand in front of my face.

"What!"

"I asked if you wanted to go back to the room and change? Cuz I need too, the chlorine is messing up my hair." He said with a smile.

"Oh sure," The hair again really!

I laughed as we walked to the elevator. Babangs. WORST IDEA EVER THERE CHAD! Emo is not a good color on you!

I sighed, my brain was running rampant again.

* * *

Sorry if you think its short. But. I am trying to keep my chapters 500 words plus.


	15. Chapter 15: Darn

**IMPORTANT A.N.

* * *

**

YAY 90 reviews! Let's see if we can break 100 with this chapter.

Sorry it took SOOOOO LONG! Usually I don't plan further than a chapter or two ahead, but I took the time to go back and out line a polt for all of my current projects. That took some time. But you should all be very happy to know that I will be beefing up my chapters quiet a bit, and I have like the next 20 chapers planned out, with a lot of plot and fluff to come.

I am thinking of renaming the story. I need your reviews and opinions on that. The name I am thinking of is, Chances are Better at Sea.

* * *

Sonny's POV

* * *

"I've got dibbs on the shower!" Chad yelled throwing his effects all over the floor of our cabin. Why were boys always so sloppy! I moved around gathering up his stuff and neatly putting it away in our dirty clothes basket. After that I laid out my night clothes on the bed, ready for when ever Chad ran out of warm water and I could get a shower. He was so wasteful some times.

Flopping down on the bed, I turned on the TV. How do we even get TV out here, Satellite? I turned the channel to USA. NCIS was on,but when is it not? Not that I object or anything, NCIS is right up there with Glee, Bones, Parenthood, Makenzie Falls, and So Random on my list of favorite shows. I watched almost the whole episode where they find out McGee wrote a book, using all of them as characters. What a great idea! All the possibilities that could happen if I wrote a book like that... I would be murdered in my sleep by Tawni.

SLEEP!

I was going to have to to sleep with Chad.

I mean sleep in the same bed as Chad, not sleep sleep with Chad, just sleeping...none of THAT.

God, this is going to be awkward.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard Chad call out from the bathroom.

It just keeps getting better and better.

"What Chad?" I said back, rolling my eyes.

"I umm forgot to bring my clothes into the shower..." He said.

"This is my problem because?" I said slightly letting myself enjoy his misfortune.

"Well I'm coming out to get them." He said opening the bathroom door.

Out? Like in here with me. Without clothes?

"Wait WHAT?" I yelled jumping up from the bed.

But it was to late. Chad was standing in the room dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist.

...

...

BAD SONNY!

I mentally slapped my self. Now was not the time for day dreaming.

"CHAD!" I screamed!

"What?" He said defensively.

"What were you thinking!" I yelled trying not to stare at his chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I...I...Well I.." I stammered.

Just then the boat gave a violent pitch, and I was thrown on top of Chad, knocking him over. Everywhere we touched tingled, like electricity was passing between us. We stayed like that on the floor for a second, I didn't want to move. Just stay there for the rest of my natural life, but Rational Sonny fought her way into my mind, urging me to get up.

I blushed furiously. "I'm so so sorry Chad! Are you okay?" I said moving off of him.

He stood up kind of awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"I'm fine Sonny, it wasn't your fault." He said with a laugh and a wince.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I said reaching a hand up to feel his head. I didn't feel an blood or breaks.

He pulled my hand down, and held it in his. "Honestly Sonny, I AM FINE!" He said firmly looking me in the eyes.

"Okay," I breathed. He was so close to me, it was hard not to reach out and touch him.

I felt my self lean in.

"YO, SONNY! It's time for bed! Stop with the shouting." Nico hollered from the room over, ruining the moment and almost kiss.

Darn!

"I'm gunna take my shower now," I said quickly grabbing my clothes and dashing to the bathroom.

* * *

After taking a long relaxing shower, getting dressed in my light blue cotton pj's, and brushing my hair 5 times I decided I couldn't put it off any longer. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

To Nothing.

The room was draped in darkness. By the small amount of light in the room I could see Chad. In bed. All ready asleep. I let out a sigh of relief. Quietly I walked over and slid under the blue comforter. My last thought before I fell asleep was, How much better can this vacation get?

* * *

A.N. Hope you like it. I tried to make this one longer it's almost a thousand words long! BOO YA!

Remember! Review about whether or not I should change the name to Chances are Better at Sea.


	16. Chapter 16: Floor

**IMPORTANT A.N.

* * *

**

126 REVIEWS!

YAY!

*does happy dance*

Anyway as you can see I changed the title. An overwhelming amount of people who reviewed liked the new name better than the old one.

I'd like to send a shout out to one of my most dedicated reviewers Geekquality, she reviews on almost every chapter. I found this on her profile,

i not like robert pattenson either; he always looks drunk and he never takes showers!

LOL

Thanks for making me laugh!

Anyway time to get with the writing now.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

I woke up two sun shining in my window. Funny I don't remember leaving my curtains open...

Wait a minute!

I'm on a trip.

Weird I don't recall the bed being so lumpy. I twisted around so that I was laying face down. I usually felt more comfortable that way, but the bed was still odd. Then I realized I was laying on top of some thing, or somebody.

CHAD!

I, Sonny Monroe am lying on top of Chad Dylan Cooper.

In bed.

The things Santiago would say if he were here.

I tried to move off of him without waking him up, but his arms circled around me pulling me back. I tried to pull his arms off me, but they wouldn't budge. When did he get so strong!

After a few minuets I gave up, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Snuggling in to his chest, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

P.S. I meant to post this last week but since I didn't... Another A.N.

OMG I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP ON **5 hours **of SWAC!

HEHEHEHE!

SONNY AND CHAD ARE WHAT!

I can't wait for tonight's episode!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

A sudden toss threw me out of bed and on to the floor. A muffled "umpth" noise came from under me. I wriggled around in the tangled mass of covers till I came face to face with a very surprised, squashed looking Chad Dylan Cooper. At least he was awake this time.

"Hey Chad! Good morning!" I said trying to ease the tension.

"Sup?" He asked staring at me.

"Nothing much," I replied casually.

"Sonny your crushing my ribs," He said after a minuet of silence.

"Oh, right sorry," I said as I tried to untangle my self from the sheets.

After a few minutes of awkward struggling I sighed, "Chad I'm stuck."

"Your kidding."

"No Chad I'm really tangled!" I said with and exasperated sigh.

"Well hold still. Let me see if I can..move." He said as he pulled on the sheets, which sent me rolling off of him.

I huffed and pulled my self off the floor. As soon as I righted my clothes, I turned around and helped Chad off the floor. He murmured his thanks, and went into the bathroom without another word. What was up with him? Ignoring his weird behavior, I went to my closet and picked out my new yellow sun dress. After dressing and applying sunscreen, I went over to knock on the bathroom door.

Right as Chad opened it.

The door open up and hit me in the head, sending me down to the floor. Again.

"Sonny! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Chad said kneeling down next to me.

He place his hands on my head, gently looking for injuries.

"I'm okay, It's just a bump." I said sitting offered his his hand, and pulled me up.

"Be careful." He said as he left to go to the closet.

I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom, fixed my hair and brushed my teeth.

"Sonny are you ready?" Chad called.

"Yeah!" I said grabbing my key card and slipping it in my belt pocket next to my money.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked Chad.

"We're late."

* * *

REVIEW

More updates to come today I swear!


	17. Chapter 17: Trapped

**IMPORTANT A.N.

* * *

**

Okay I'm going to clear a few things up now.

The gulf oil spill HASN'T HAPPENED...YET!

Chad and Sonny aren't dating...yet!

Now on to the fun stuff...

I can't believe some people are addicted to this fic. (Kudos to you ohHark)

I told yall I was going to have more updates today!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Late! No I've never been late!" I said running after Chad. I took a peak at Chad's watch, 9: 44. We were almost 15 minuets late.

"Well now you are... Where were we supposed to meet everyone at?" Chad asked.

To be honest I didn't really remember, either.

"I dunno the sky deck maybe?" I said looking around for the stairs that would take us down faster.

I pulled Chad towards the white door that said STAIRS, "We should take the stairs, we'll get there faster than if we take the elevator."

"Okay," he said opening the door.

Too bad I didn't see the sign that said 'Staff Only'.

* * *

"Sonny! We've been walking down these stairs for hours shouldn't we have gotten there by now?" Chad whined.

Chad was exaggerating a bit, but we had been walking down this stair case for a good 15 minutes.

"I don't know?" I said as I sat down on the steps, too tired to keep the current pace.

Chad sat down next to me, and took out his iPhone. "No reception. You don't think we're lost? Do you?"

"No all we would have to do is go back up," I said looking up at the countless flights of stairs that we had already climbed down. "I really don't want to have wasted all that effort. Plus we're late already, we might as well explore." I said standing up.

"Sonny Monroe is suggesting we ditch? Wow never thought I'd see the day," He said with a smirk smile.

"Oh shut up!" I said slapping him on the back of the head, "Do you want to explore or not?"

"Of course. I just didn't think that you were the adventurous sort of person." He said walking down the stairs.

"Hello who came up with 'lets go camping' thing. That's right Me!" I said running down the stairs.

"Yeah what ever Miss Adventure," He said behind me.

* * *

Ten minuets later we ran out of stairs to walk down. In front of us were 4 rounded door, like the kind you would see on a submarine. I looked through the round glass window of the first door, the room beyond looked dark and ominous.

"Chad, I don't know if this is a good idea." I said walking back to his side.

"What are you chicken?" He said as he twisted the handle.

"Of course not," I scoffed helping him pull the door opened.

Chad was first to enter the room, I soon followed. Reaching around the dark walls for some sort of light switch I couldn't find. I was starting to panic a little, all I could feel was smooth metal walls.

"Chad? Chad where are you?" I called out into the darkness.

Then the boat pitched again, sending me into the wall. I watched the door slam shut, locking us in.

I couldn't help my self I screamed.

* * *

AN I almost ended it here, count your selves lucky I am on a roll.

* * *

"Sonny!"

Chad?

"Sonny are you okay?"

Yup that was Chad.

"Where are you?" I asked into the darkness.

"I'm right here," Chad said as he moved into the small amount of light the door let in.

I flung my arms around him, "Your okay!" I sniffed on the edge of tears.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, "Shh Sonny, don't cry. We're all in one piece. We'll be okay."

I just stood there and cried into his shirt. He sat there stroking my hair. Eventually Rational Sonny woke up, and fought her way to the surface. I stood back, and dried my eyes.

"So where do you think we are?" I asked.

He looked around, deep in thought. "Well it looks like we're in between two bulkheads here so we must be in between the main hull and the secondary hull."

I just stared at him.

"What? My dad likes boats." He said with a smile.

"Okay...Is there a way out?" I asked, my eyes were becoming adjusted to the dark. I could see some of the walls, nothing screamed exit here.

"Well we can't pick the lock because there isn't a opening on this side of the door. There should be a pump leading to the engine room in case this flooded. That would most likely be on that side of the room," He said pointing to the back.

"Why this side?" I asked moving over to a wall feeling for the pump.

"Well the engine room is on the stern of the boat, which is that way," He said looking next to me.

"How do you know which direction we are?" I asked.

He paused and looked up, "You know, I have no idea."

Great.

"I can't find any thing." I said sitting down.

"We can't give up," Chad said taking a deep breath. Suddenly something caught my eye near the ceiling. It was a grate, like the kind you see on an air vent. Air Vent.

"Chad why is there an air vent?" I asked.

He turned around, "What?"

"Air Vent!" I said pointing to the grate.

"Maybe it's so they can keep the temperature constant, prevent failure of the steel because of heat." He said scratching his hair.

"Aren't all the vents inter connected?" I asked walking over.

"Yeah they should be, Why?" He said.

"I bet you 50 bucks Zora is in an air vent right now."

"ZORA," I yelled into the air vent as loud as I could.

I waited for a minute listening.

"Well do-" Chad started to say but I shushed him.

"I'm listening for her," I said to Chad.

"Oh."

"ZORA!" I yelled again.

"**Sonny**?" I heard a faint voice in the vent.

I looked up at Chad, who looked like he could have kissed me, too bad he didn't.

"Yes Zora, It's me!" I yelled back into the vent.

"**What are you doing in an air vent**?" She yelled.

"I'm not! Me and Chad, I mean, Chad and I are trapped down here between the main hull and the secondary hull." I yelled back.

"You worried about Grammar at a time like this?" Chad said in an disbelieving tone.

"Oh shut up!" I said back waiting for Zora's answer.

"**SONNY, I think I know where you are I'm going to come let you out, I'll be there in 10 minutes.**" Zora yelled back.

I sighed and sat down we were saved.

* * *

Ten minutes later Zora popped her head in the window of a door.

She opened the door, " Hey how did ya'll get stuck down here any way?"

I climbed out of the room, which minutes ago had been our prison.

"I wanted to explore..." I said looking down. My dress wasn't ruined but it was close.

"Next time ask me, Sonny. I'll tell you where all the good spots are." She said as we all headed back up to the top side of the boat.

I couldn't help but notice how quiet Chad was being.

* * *

REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18: Missing

** A.N.

* * *

**

Yeah I know the episode is tonight...

By the way, 1channyLUVER, I have a fan club?

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"By the way Sonny, Marshall wants to see you two," Zora said as she slithered back into the vents after leading us to the sky deck.

Great he's going to yell at us for being late. Then Mom's going to hear about it and she's going to freak out, and then I'll have to move back to Wisconsin and I never see Chad again...Wait a minute. What was that last bit of thought? I'm going crazy. I mean I don't really think about Chad that much do I? Nope. No Way. I don't know who I think I'm kidding. I do think about Chad that much. I like him. More than I would care to admit.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chad.

"Sonny, don't you want to go back to the room and change?" Chad asked in a caring sort of way. Weird, Chad is caring again, who knows soon Tawni will start being charitable! Note the sarcasm there.

"Well yeah, I guess." I said reaching for my key card to find out it wasn't there.

"Um Chad...I lost my card," I said looking down. Great that means we will have to share.

"Here use mine," He said flipping the card out and throwing it at me. Surprised, I snatched the card right out of the air. That was easier than expected.

"I'll catch up to you later then." I said running back to our room, taking the elevator this time.

* * *

I entered my, well our room. All I wanted to do was take a long nap, but I dragged my self over to the closet.

To find my clothes missing.

Almost all my clothes, dresses, pants, shirts, gone! No sign of them any where.

Great.

I sat down on my side of the bed. Who did this? It couldn't be Chad, or Zora. So that just leaves Tawni, Portland, Nico, Grady, and everyone else at The Falls.

I looked in my dresser, someone had refiled my drawers with some "less than decent" clothes. Great I would end up wearing thongs or something for the rest of the trip. I dung around until I found some boy shorts, and a bra that wasn't completely made out of lace.

My hunt continued until I found some skinny jeans, that I had forgotten in my pool bag. Now all I need is a cami and a shirt and I'll be all set. I found some white cami's in my dresser but no over shirts.

Maybe...

I walked over to Chad's dresser casually. Digging through his shirt drawer, I found what I was looking for. I put on his Mackenzie Falls blue dress shirt, and looked in the mirror. I put my black belt on over the shirt and fluffed it up a bit.

I didn't look to bad...

One final thing I grabbed my favorite black, leather high heeled ankle boots.

Done...for now.

I grabbed Chad's key card, shoved it in my pocket, and left the room.

* * *

"Sonny, what took you so long?" Marshall said happily as I entered the small room. Weird.

"Long story, but didn't you want to tell us something...um..important," I asked not want to explain that all my clothing had mysteriously disappeared.

"Yes, yes of course Sonny. Well, the studio thinks that we MAY continue filming both of your shows over the vacation." Marshall said looking at Chad more than me.

"What kind of vacation is this?" I asked under my breath, Chad smirked a little but Marshall continued on.

"Nothing has been decided yet, but I thought you should know. The studio has also implemented some new rules. The first rule is that you go EVERY where and do EVERY thing with your buddy."

Chad gave me a look, when Marshall said EVERY thing. Maybe...

"-and you guys will have to watch the boat safety briefing, and take a test on it. Since you missed it earlier you will have to watch it in your room, and take the test tonight before dinner."

"A TEST! ON VA-" I started to say until I realized people were staring at me.

"Sonny, you have to take and pass the test, or you and your buddy will be sent home." Marshall said in his 'no joke voice'.

"Okay, okay! We're going to watch it now," I said taking the DVD from Marshall.

"By the way, we should be docking in the Florida keys tomorrow morning, so be ready." Marshall called out as we left the room.

Chad silently followed.

* * *

REVIEW

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!

I probably could have posted this yesterday, but eh its up now.


	19. Chapter 19: Good?

** A.N.

* * *

**

Four updates in like 24 hours all with like 1000+ words. I feel proud! Almost 150 reviews!

*does dance*

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"In the event of a Hurricane, stay inside your cabin. If you are staying in a cabin suite, stay in you room, secure all doors, move heavy items off of shelves and onto the floor, do not try running water, and stay away from windows and glass. Channel 11 on your TV is your cruise ship news, and it will be used to inform you of changes in the weather, in addition to Channel 47 The Weather Channel. If you are injured during a Hurricane do not try to access the Hospital. Use first aid and call the main desk-"

I sighed, as I watched the perky stewardess woman ramble on about storms, and boats, and rules. It was mostly common sense stuff, but there were some weird rules. Like curfew at 1:23a.m. I mean why even have a curfew if it's going to be some weird one. Besides we were on a ship, what was going to happen? But I was taking notes anyway.

I looked over at Chad, he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Chad, are you even paying attention?" I asked poking him in the side.

"What? Yeah sure Sonny," he said looking at me, then returning his attention to the screen.

I sighed and returned to my notes.

* * *

30 minutes later, I knew more than I ever wanted to about safety and cruise ships. I looked over at Chad on the other side of the room, he was still being quiet. Why? Was it something I said?

"Hey Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry could we go eat lunch or something?" I asked.

He looked up, "Sure."

Wow a whole word! WTF?

"What is wrong with you!" I asked my voice sounding harsher than I planned.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"YOU! You're being quiet all of a sudden. And nice! It's weird!" I asked, voice raised, standing up.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be nice?" He asked back lived.

"No! I mean yes. I mean, you don't seem like yourself! It's WEIRD," I said waving my hands.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" He said regaining some snob.

"Well I was WORRIED!" I yelled.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" He yelled back.

"Fine," I yelled at him walking closer.

"Fine!" He said taking a step closer to me.

"Good!" I yelled louder than before.

"GOOD!" He yelled.

His face was now inches away from mine. Suddenly he reached down and kissed me. Full on the lips. What the? I couldn't form a single thought. Chad was kissing me. ME! Sonny Monroe.

I kissed him back full force. When I felt his tongue against my lips, I didn't hesitate to let him in. I brought my hand up and tangled it in his hair. I felt his hands go to my neck and the small of my back.

The kiss lasted forever, but at the same time it didn't last long enough. It seemed like before I knew it we were pulling away. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with emotion, hope? I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his fingers on my lips.

"How's about we go get some food?" He said with a smile.

* * *

I looked at out at the sea, the vast sparkling blue water flowing past the boat. Sometimes it was easy to forget we are always on the ocean.

I glanced back over at Chad, he had wandered to the nearest hot dog stand. He was wearing a baseball cap and shades, so he wouldn't be glomped by any fan girls.

He looked up and smiled at me, which sent my cheeks burning. I swear my blush would be permanent by the end of the day.

"Here Sonny," Chad said walking over, and handing me my hot dog.

"Thanks," I said looking down trying to hide my blush. I took a bite of my hot dog. We ate in silence, then looked at each other, and looked away.

Well this is awkward.

"So?" I said trying to break the ice.

"Yeah," he laughed.

What to do. Say something! I yelled at my self.

"We have 2 hours until dinner. Want to do something?" I asked shyly.

"We could go see a movie." Chad suggested.

"Great Idea," I said as I ran to check what was playing.

* * *

"Two tickets for Robin Hood, please." Chad said to the attendant. (A.N. It's the only thing I've seen recently)

"Here you go, enjoy your movie!" The lady said with a borderline creepy smile.

We walked past the ticket ripper, the concessions stand, and into the theater.

I sat down in the middle of the very highest row, Chad followed and sat down next to me. I tried to focus on the movie, really I did. I managed to make it halfway through the movie without looking at Chad, but once I did I couldn't keep my eyes off him. It's like he was magnetic all I want to do was be as close to him as I could. I settled for snuggling against him for the rest of the movie.

* * *

REVIEW

OMG CHANNY-NESS! That was actually the first time I wrote a kissing scene, where I wrote more than "and they kissed". Was it good, bad, ugly?

Thanks Godzillajo6678, I guess I am on a roll.


	20. Chapter 20: Date?

** A.N.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20! YES! Thanks to everyone for sticking it out this far I hope I'm not disappointing any of you.

I know I've been updating like crazy this weekend, and honestly I don't know how long my every day updates will last.

And **yes its about time**, I know I've been a bad, inconsistent writer! But I'm trying to make up for it!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Sonny, is dinner supposed to be formal?" Chad asked once we were back in our room. The movie didn't leave much time to prepare, even though we left early.

"Naw, but tomorrow is both casts are having dinner with the captain." I said taking a deep breath. Thank God! I still don't know who took all of my clothes. "Are you ready yet?" I asked as Chad exited the bathroom.

"Yeah...Wait a minute. That's my Mackenzie Falls shirt!" Chad said grabbing my arm.

Whoops...

"Um yeah, it's kind of a long story. I'll explain after dinner." I said, praying he would just drop it.

"Well come on I don't want to be late, we have a test to take after all." He said walking out the door.

Ah crap.

* * *

"Sonny and Chad, please sit here. You will have 10 minutes to take your tests. Time starts...now!" Marshall said with a timer in his hands.

I just rolled my eyes and flipped over the test. I looked it over. It was only ten multiple choice questions. Ten minutes, this would only take two. True to form, less than two minutes later. I handed Marshall my test, he glanced at it, gave me a nod, and returned to his book. I turned to smirk at Chad, but he was already standing whistling. He's done?

"You finished it already?" I asked as we walked to the dining area.

"Pluease! I'm indifferent not stupid." Chad said with an air of superiority.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Don't be a jerk!"

"Fine lets just eat." He said as we navigated the dining was completely huge by the way. Round tables of different sizes littered the floor. Servers and waiters ran around like ants.

Chad sat down at a secluded small table and motioned for me to sit down.

"So is this like a date, or something?" I asked. Please let it be a date. Please.

It was his turn to blush, but he recovered quickly. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you want it to be." He said fidgeting.

"Sure," I said blushing and hiding behind the menu.

I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad!I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! I'm on a date with Chad! Yes Yes Yes Yes!

SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY!

I mentally slapped myself, now is not the time to lose your head! You may now get this chance again, you gotta make it count!

"Hello my name is Wendy and I'll be you sever for this evening. Wou...OMG YOUR CHAD DYL-" The short blond waitress started to say.

"Shhhhh! No I'm/he's not!," Chad and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh sure sure! I'm cool! I won't alert the fan girls. What would you like to eat tonight?" Wendy said pick up her note pad.

"I'll have the steamed lobster tail, butter, no garlic, with a glass of water," Chad replied unphased. He really has a thing for lobster doesn't he.

"Okay, got it. And what would you like Miss Not-Sonny?" She said with a knowing smile. God she knows. I hope she doesn't sell us out.

"I'll have the snow crab legs, buttered, no garlic, and a glass of tea," I said deciding to stick with the shell fish theme.

"Okay your food should be ready in 10 minuets," Wendy said turning around and skipping off.

"Well that was scary," I remarked looking at the table intently.

"Yeah." He said.

I took the pause in conversation to look around us. The huge dinning room was a dark red color like you would see in a movie theater, but with much better lighting.

"So, Why don't you tell me what happen to all of your clothes?" Chad asked trying to strike up some conversation. Poor guy he actually looked a little nervous.

"Well you know when we were trapped earlier?" I asked, had it really on been today?

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked picking up a fork and twirling it.

"Well after that I went to change, and all my clothes had been stolen, or moved, or hid. I've been trying to figure out who took them and what happened, but so far there are no leads." I said.

He looked up then looked at his watch. "Well all the shops are closed now...and they won't be open tomorrow because we'll be in port. So either you will have to borrow someone's clothes, or buy some in the Keys." He said looking at the ceiling.

I was about to ask if I could keep borrowing his clothes when Wendy came back with our food. We ate in silence for a bit. Again. What is with that were we incapable of talking while eating? I suddenly got a mental picture of crab bits flying out of my mouth. I shuddered. Not a good Idea.

I was almost done with my meal when I got an idea. One of those great ideas that everyone loved so much! Note the sarcasm. Slowly I flicked a piece of crab shell at Chad. It hit him squarely in the nose. He looked up.

"What it was an accident!" I said innocently.

"Sure," He said.

I went back to eating, till something flew over and hit me it the face. I picked it up. It was a piece of lobster shell. I looked up at Chad who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh it is ON!" I said flicking the piece back at him.

Soon bits of crab and lobster were flying across the table, a mini food fight. Pieces were getting stuck in my hair, and I think I even swallowed some. But I was laughing so hard I didn't care.

"Ahem!"

Chad and I looked up into a very strict, very angry looking man in a tux.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave the Dining hall for the night," The man said in a fake British accent. He reminded me of Gassie's trainer Bella.

"Well of course, Alfred!" Chad said in an equally fake accent, shaking bits of crab out of his hair as he stood up. I followed Chad's lead and bowed to the man, before running out of the dining hall with Chad, hand in hand, laughing all the way back to our room.

I thought I saw Wendy laugh on our way out.

* * *

After beating Chad to the shower I realized I had a problem. I had no PJ's...And Tawni would never share.

"Um Chad!" I asked my cheeks already burning.

"Yeah Sonny?"

"I need to borrow a shirt to sleep in." I said from the shower.

"Uh sure give me a sec!" He said.

I heard a lot of rustling noises, a few bangs, and one swear later Chad was knocking on the door.

"Um don't look just give me the shirt." I said wishing I could turn invisible of something.

"Yeah. Sure," Chad said holding it out to me.

"Thanks, now shoo!" I said grabbing the shirt and throwing it on. It was a lighter blue, button up, Mackenzie Falls T-Shirt. At least it wasn't white. Did he ever wear his own clothes?

"Well?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"You look hot! You may even look better in my clothes than I do," He said look me up and down. I flushed at the complement, amaking my way over to the bed.

I looked over to the TV. Surprise! It was playing a So Random re-run.

"Ha! Your a secret so random fan!" I said grabbing the remote before he could change it.

"No...Fine! You caught me, I do enjoy watching So Random." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you I watch the Falls," I said looking away.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Well good night!" He said as he turned off the light. I turned off the TV, and rolled over.

"By the way Chad, I had a lot of fun on our date." I said closing my eyes.

"Me too Sonny, me too."

* * *

REVIEW

I watched last night's episode so not how I thought it should have played out. It was like watching fanfiction on TV.

I'm listening to radio, what's wrong with me!

Anyone get the Batman refrence?


	21. Chapter 21: Rich

** A.N.

* * *

**

108 Alerts! 98 Favorites! 170 Reviews! WHOOP!

Anyway I went back and made my story more uniform! I didn't realize how much my writing style had changed since I began writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Hey Sonny! Time to wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. For a minute I freaked out. Not really knowing where I was, or why I was dressed in someone else's shirt... Earth to Sonny! Your on a cruise ship! With Chad, and someone stole your clothes.

"Chad? I don't have anything to wear." I said.

He dug around in his suitcase until he found a lump of clothes, which he promptly tossed in my direction.

"What are these?" I asked holding up a blue plaid skirt.

"Well, the studio insists that we always have a full Mackenzie Fall's wardrobe, in case there's a photo shoot or something. I'm in charge of having Mackenzie's and Chole's uniforms." Chad said digging through his closet again.

I walked to the bathroom to change my erh... Chad's/Chole's/Mackenzie's clothes.

* * *

"Helloooo Key Largo!" I shouted. Running down the stairs, onto the dock. "Hey Chad! We should go scuba diving?"

"Don't we need to get you clothes first?" Chad said looking out for a taxi.

"Yeah okay..." I said sliding into the yellow cab.

* * *

"How does this look?" I said coming out of the dressing room, with yet another outfit on.

Chad looked it over, giving me a thumbs up. This was the 22rd outfit Chad and I had found. I now had 10 pair of pants, 10 skirts, 2 dresses, 10 tops, a hanful of cami's, 2 swim suits, and countless shoes and accessories. All found in small shop's and boutiques around the island.

And best part, Chad was paying!

At first I objected, I mean it was a lot of money after all, but Chad was adamant about paying. I gave in, after he pointed out I only had a certain amount of money to spend, and he was rich. I mean dang. I knew he was rich, but I didn't know his whole family was rich. I remembered the conversation, as I put back on the Mackenzie Falls outfit.

_"I'm paying and that final," Chad said looking at me sternly._

_"There's no way you can afford all of this!" _

_"Yes I can! I'll let you in on a little secret. My whole family is rich, always has been. I'm the only child in my family, and as such the sole benefactor of the entire Cooper fortune. I act because I want to, not because I get money for doing it. Let me spend a little extra money on my Sonny." He said._

He looked so cute when he said 'my Sonny'.

I sighed and went to the register where Chad was waiting.

"Can we go Scuba Diving yet?" I asked as I slid into the taxi, which was now full of shopping bags.

"No we have to go to one more store, to get you formal clothes," Chad said checking the time.

"Okay."

* * *

I finally found the kind of shopping Chad couldn't stand. Or at least that's what I figured because the second we entered the store, Chad ran off claiming he had forgotten something. The store a small store but it was full of beautiful floor length dresses. Two minutes after I walked in, one of the perky attendants came up, and took me under her wing. Sarah, the attendant, showed me around all the dresses. Before asking me what I was looking for.

"Well sugar, are ya going to a date, dance, or some fancy dinner?" She said in a bright southern accent.

"A Dinner," I asked looking around the dress racks.

"Oh, then are ya going with your bo?"

"What's bo?" I asked.

"Oh sugar, your bo, boy, boyfriend, main squeeze, whatever the kids call it now a days?" She said, muttering something about tourists.

"Oh! Yeah," I said blushing. Who calls it a bo, anyway?

"I think I have just the thing for you, Sugar," She said as she dissappered behind a rack of blue dresses.

I waited for a few minutes, wondering if she had suffocated or something.

"Try this on," She said holding up a light blue and white dress.

* * *

"You look beautiful, sugar!"

I looked down again at my dress, the bottom was light blue like Chad's eyes. It was cinched up a little and went to just below my knees. Little designs of swirls, and sea creature's we embroidered on the whole dress in silver, black, and sapphire threads. The the top of the dress was white going down to just below my bust. There was a black short sleeved bolero jacket with matching embroidery. I'll have to admit it was the perfect dress.

"I'll take it!" I said fishing one of Chad's debt cards out of my new purse.

* * *

"Hey Chad, nice of you to show up again." I said with fake anger. Truth be told I was happy he took a while, that way he wouldn't see the dress till tonight.

"You get a dress?" He asked helping me into the cab.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact, and here's you card," I said holding up his debt card.

"No, keep it," He said waving his hands.

"What?"

"Keep it. That card is only hooked up to my side account where I keep extra cash, not the family account or my main account. Use it as much as you want," Chad said in an off hand tone.

...

"Okay," I said putting the card back into my purse. Vowing that I wouldn't use it too much.

"Let's take your clothes back to the boat, so we can go scuba diving or something," He said, I didn't need any more encouragement than that.

* * *

Chad bought a boat. HE BOUGHT A BOAT! We're only going to be here for a day, and he bought a BOAT! He also bought scuba gear but that's not the point! He bought a boat! I think I'm actually starting to see how rich he really is. But still!

"You coming, Sonny?" He called from the boat. I just stood there rooted to the dock. He bought a boat!

"Yu-yeah," I said as I hopped onto the boat.

He just nodded and started the boat. I looked around the small boat before deciding to sit down on the bow. Ten minutes later Chad stopped the boat.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Over the Spiegel Grove, its an old Navy ship that was sunken 8 years ago to make a coral reef," Chad said taking off his shirt, and putting on his diving gear.

(A.N. I did my homework it exists!)

"Oh," I said putting on my own scuba gear on over my black bikini, the monofin was last.

"Ready?" I said to Chad testing my radio.

"Ready!" He radioed back with a thumps up.

I flipped backwards out of the boat.

* * *

"Wow," I radioed over to Chad who just nodded. Even though we were only 10 feet under I could already see to the sandy bottom 120 feet below us. I Motioned to Chad that we should dive who just nodded. I carefully checked my oxygen meter and nitrogen levels. After I assured it was safe I continued on my dive.

Ten agonizing minutes later we were hovering 10 feet above the wreck. The ship was covered in some of the faster growing Georgina coral, and full of tropical fish. I watched as a small school of fish circled around me before darting away. This sure was different than diving in Lake Superior or Lake Michigan.

I looked around for Chad, he was 10 feet below me, and about to enter the boat.

"NO!" I yelled through our radio transmitter.

He turned around giving me the 'what?' motion.

"Your not supposed to enter the wreak! It's dangerous! Even for someone with advanced diving certificates. Plus you have to file plans ahead of time." I radioed.

"Okay, Chill!" He radioed back, moving away from the wreak.

"Hey, we should make our way back to the surface! My oxygen is getting low," I said motioning for him to follow me to the surface.

'Kay' he signaled back as we began our slow accession.

* * *

**A.N. Now would be a good time for me to point out that I have no diving experience, and this story is not to be used as guidelines for diving. **

* * *

After we got back on the boat, I looked over my new gear, and put my black skirt back on.

"Hey Chad."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Sonny...We should head back and get ready for dinner."

"Yeah."

* * *

REVIEW

I have rubbed my wrist raw typing! I now have them both wrapped and I am going to keep typing. See how much I love all my readers!


	22. Chapter 22: Dinner and a Dance?

** A.N.

* * *

**

My wrists are still bandaged. I'll tell you why. You see I am continuously writing right now. When I post another chapter I'm already 70 words into the next one. I've been continuously writing all weekend except when I was sleeping of had to go to church. Hence the raw wrists aforementioned. It just goes to show you how much I love writing this story for ya'll.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

I was walking around the sky deck, waiting. Chad had told me to wait for him up here. Why? How would I know? Brushing away the thought I continued pacing, my new silver high heels clicking against the deck.

"Sonny, you look...wow!" Chad said.

"Well you don't look to bad your self mister," I said looking at his black suit ensemble, complete with a light blue tie.

"Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out.

"We shall," I said taking it.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! Please, come sit down! I'm your Captain Merrill Stubing " The Captain said pulling out a chair.

We were all sat around a long table, with the Captain at the head of it. Everyone was dressed in their evening best. Tawni and Portlyn were wearing identical pink dresses, wow I guess they were 'bonding' well. Nico and Ferguson, the guy who played Trevor, were also sitting together talking about some rapper. Grady and Skylar, the guy who played Mackenzie's half brother, were talking about landscaping. Marta and Chastity, also known as Penelope and Chloe, we texting. In fact, the only pair that wasn't getting along was Zora and Dakota. Big surprise. Dakota wasn't supposed to have come, but she threw a fit when she found out everyone was coming but her. Lucky us.

"Ahem," Marshall said getting the attention of both pointed sternly to the menus which had been brought out. I grabbed mine and flipped through it. I looked the pasta section over before settling on a butter sea food pasta. Conversation slowly returned to the table.

I looked over at Chad, who was already staring at me. I looked away, we hadn't talked about our date or the kiss really yet, and I wasn't about to bring that up here.

I turned to the waitress asking orders, thankful for the distraction in my thoughts.

* * *

"Then I yanked the wheel strait, and we narrowly avoided the rocks," The Captain said finishing his story.

I rolled my eyes at Chad. He winked back at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow in response. He smirked back. We had been doing this all night, speaking with our expressions. It started with glances... But doesn't it always?

Suddenly a light classical music drifted through the room. I looked over at where it was coming from, someone had cleared and area of tables. It was like a ballroom area. Oh no. I can't dance, I faked it through my 5 second prom. I watched as people got up, and drifted onto the floor.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" Chad asked.

"Sure," I said taking his hand. No no no no no! WHY DID I SAY YES?

He held out his hand and I took it, ignoring the looks I was getting from our cast mates. I just kept my focus on Chad. Arriving on the dance floor I realized Chad didn't know I can't dance.

"I can't dance," I whispered.

"Just follow my lead," Chad said placing his hand on my hip. Instinctively I placed my hand on his shoulder like in the movies. He took my other hand and begun to twirl me around the room. Spinning effortlessly around the floor, people would stop to stare at us as we passed. It was natural, so much better than any dancing I've ever done before. All to soon the song change to a more upbeat tempo, jolting me out of my comfort zone.

"Sonny would you like to get some air?" Chad asked, as if he could sense my discomfort.

"Yeah."

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" I said looking out a the half moon reflected over the darkened waves.

"So are you." Chad said, causing me to blush.

"Do you really think of me like that?" I asked looking back out over the waves.

"Yes," He said, just yes. No absolutely or of course. Just yes. It was simple, it was blunt, I liked it.

I kept looking out over the sea.

"Sonny would you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at Chad, he looked so sincere. Were we that serious already? This had better not be a joke.

"Yes!" I answered launching a hug. He staggered back, regaining his footing he hugged back.

"Here," He said holding up a simple silver heart on a black ribbon, and clasping it around my neck.

"What's this?" I said, my hand flitting to the heart.

"Just a present for my girl," He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes half halfheartedly, but really I didn't mind.

I leaned into him, enjoying the night.

"Hey Sonny, do you think that we should keep 'us' a secret?" Chad asked in my ear.

"I'd like to have a little time to ourselves before the media finds out." _Not to mention my mom she'll be so happy she was right. _

"That makes sense," He said.

"I'm glad you understand," I murmured turning around.

"We should go back before someone gets suspicious," He said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I said giving him a peck and straitening my outfit a bit.

* * *

REVIEW

Sorry this one took longer but my mom made me take a break after she saw my wrists. O.o I guess I tend to obsess. Then I had to work on some stuff for Unnatural History. Then I had to work on flute, Latin, and other stuff.


	23. Chapter 23: Pillow Fights

** A.N.

* * *

**

I have a playlist to listen to why I write! LOL I found iTunes again... Anyway new chapter!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Sonny! Girl, I want to talk to you!" Tawni said coming over to me. I shot a desperate glance at Chad. He gave the _your problem_ look. I fidgeted with the necklace, my heart, as Tawni dragged me out of the room again.

"Ouch Tawni! My arm is attached to my body!" I said trying to get out of her grip.

"SPILL!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked trying to feign ignorance.

"YOU AND CHAD!" Tawni squealed again.

"I don't know what your talking about?" _Please don't let her know. _

She gave me the 'yeah right you little liar' look.

"Well we've decided that we shouldn't fight as much," I said carefully, most of it was true anyway.

"Sonny, my room is right next to yours. People just don't randomly stop arguing like that. And, you guys were out together the whole day. And you danced with him! I know somethings going on!" Tawni rambled her reasoning. Who knew Tawni was so observant.

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here," I said crossing my arms.

"Aw Sonny can't you just tell me?" She whined.

"No," I said walking away.

* * *

"Chad can we go back to our room, I want to call my mom," I asked it was around 9 pm and everyone was still dancing and partying.

"Awe come on Sonny one more dance." He said in that puppy dog voice again. Oh no, I ain't falling for that again.

"That's what you said the last three dances," I pointed out.

"Fine, fine let's go," He said walking me out of the room.

* * *

"Hello Mom?" I said into my cell phone.

**"Sonny?" **

"Yeah."

**"It's good to hear from you! How's your trip going?"**

"It's going well. I got to go scuba diving, and shop for a whole new wardrobe."

**"What? Why did you get a whole new wardrobe?"**

"Well someone kinda stole all my clothes."

**"Did you have enough money? I could send you some more."**

"Yeah Chad payed for it."

**"OH! Well ain't you two getting cozy?"**

"..."

**"What?"**

"Actually, Mom I wanted to talk to you about that."

**"What?"**

"Chad and I are...well...dating..."

**"EEK! Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!"**

"Mom chill out!"

**"Sorry honey, I'm just so happy!**

"I'm glad you approve. By the way did you know Chad was obscenely wealthy?"

**"Well yeah he's and actor."**

"No he's like Hogins from _Bones _rich."

**"Really."**

"Yup. Now I have to go to sleep."

"**Okay! Bye sweetie _sleep well_.**"

"Bye Mom."

I shut my phone and rolled my eyes.

"How did it go?" Chad asked exiting to bathroom.

"She's happy, my mom adores you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course I am Chad Dylan Cooper greatest ac-" I hit him in the face with a pillow mid-monologue.

"Ohoho, felling lucky Munroe?" He said grabbing a pillow.

I "epp"ed and ran to the bathroom grabbing one of his shirts on the way.

* * *

After my shower I creeped out of the bathroom. The lights were off maybe he was asleep. I tiptoed over to the closet, hung up my dress. Turning around, a pillow hit me squarely in the face.

"You didn't!" I said with out moving.

"Oh yes I did sucka!"

"Oh it's oonnn!" I said running to the bed and grabbing my biggest pillow.

An all out pillow war commenced. With fluffing, bashing, and crashing. I landed a few good hits in, but he was winning or so he thought. Turning the tables on him I lunged in, and started tickling. He fell down, and squirmed.

"Sonny stop!" He gasped.

"Awe is the greatest actor of our generation ticklish?" I asked in my baby voice.

"No, but I bet Sonny Munroe is," He said with an evil look on his face.

Oh no. If someone even acted like they were going to tickle I would drop to the ground laughing.

"Don't do this Chad" I pleaded.

"Too late," He said lunging and tackling me to the ground. He started tickling me until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"CHAD...hahhhahah..Can't BREATHE!" I squeaked out in between laughs.

"Sorry Sonny," He said letting me sit up.

I looked at him he was a sight. His hair was sticking up in all directions, I reached over and ruffled his hair. He looked at me and we both broke out laughing.

"We should go to bed before someone comes to investigate the noises," He said helping me off the floor.

"Yup," I said as I turned out the lights.

I slid into the covers, and snuggled up to Chad.

"Night Chad," I said feeling my necklace rest on my collar bone.

"Night Sonshine."

* * *

REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24: RUN!

**AN**

* * *

I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry, really I am. IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR ALMOST! AP tests are in a month, so I'm like a chicken with it's head cut off. Don't start expecting regular updates or anything. I'm still erratic and stuff, but I want everyone to know I have not given up on this story. I had to reread this before I could start up again. My writing has really improved over the last 2 to 3 years, I needed to go back through and edit.

P.S. I'm finally learning how to touch type. Maybe I can start updating faster.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

I smiled into my pillow as I woke up. Remembering everything that had happened. Had Chad and I really started dating after just two days of being civil to each other? It seemed impossible, but we had. I yawned and sat up. Light was flooding our cabin Chad was still asleep next to me. Quietly as I could I slipped out of bed and got with a shower.

I put on some of the lacy-er undergarments and finished drying my hair. Quietly as I could I tiptoed over to my dresser and put on one of my new sliver ruffled minni skirt. Opening another drawer, I found a white cami and put it on. I put on a a sliver jacket and looked in the mirror. Almost. Going back to my closet I grabbed my heels and put them on. Perfect, my outfit was totally inspired by my new silver necklace.

"Nice," Chad said as he sat up in bed. Turning slightly pink, I found my voice again. Hopefully he hadn't seen that little peep show earlier.

"Good morning," I replied brightly, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well we could see a movie, again. Rio came out today." Chad said as he got dressed.

"How about we go on another date? We could go bowling or play tennis." I said as I packed my silver clutch with things I would need for the day.

Chad grinned as he fussed with his hair in the mirror. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Strike!" I said with a fist bump.

"Dang, Sonny I didn't know you were this competitive." Chad said with a slight laugh. We were on our 5th game. Chad had won the first 4 games, but had I finally got used to bowling with a different ball.

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down.

"We should eat lunch on the sky deck after this game, kay?" Chad said as he stood up and took his turn.

"Okay, we should also make sure to make time for our friends too. By the way when do you think we should tell them? About us." I said as Chad made a spare.

"I honestly don't know. I think we can trust your castmates, and Port, but some of the others on the falls I'm not so sure of. I want us to have some time with no pressure from the public or the studio." He said with a thoughtful look. "Last turn, make it count!"

I took his advice to heart and moved in to give him a quick kiss.

"Trust me I will."

In the end I won by like 24 points. I think he did that last gutterball on purpose though.

We decided on hotdogs for lunch. So we could walk around and eat.

"Did I tell you how much I like that outfit?" Chad said as he looked at my legs.

I turned pink, and fought the urge to smack him. "Why yes, I believe you did."

Suddenly a sequel broke through our peaceful walk. "IT'S CHAD!"

Chad's face looked like he saw a ghost. He looked at around franticly.

"Run!" he said grabbing my arm and taking off at top speed.

"Why?"

"It's fangirls!" He yelled out, "Just run for your life!"

Yep, a normal, peaceful day. We ran past all of the shops and took a few false turns. Eventually we found our way up to the bridge. Gasping I sat down by the wheel.

"Can't... run... anymore..." I gasped out.

Capitan Stubing gave us a strange look but said nothing.

"Fangirls," Chad said as if it explained everything.

The Capitan smirked, "You guys can stay here long as you need."

* * *

After 15 minutes we concluded that we were safe. We bid goodbye to the Capitan, and thanked him for hiding us.

"Sorry, maybe I should get a hat." Chad muttered as we walked along the shops.

"Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault. I've never had more fun evading pursuers before if it makes you feel better." I said reaching out to take his hand again.

He smiled his blinding smile at me again, and I tried not to melt. Only 5 days ago I never would have even considered anything like this. Had it olny been such a short time?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I'm worried about what my fans might do when they find out. Some of them are crazy. I don't want some nutjob kidnapping you or anything." He said running his free hand through his hair.

Awe sweet! "Well we don't have to worry about that right now. What do you want to do?" I asked trying to subtlety change the subject away from something that sounded suspiciously like a lead into to a break up speech from Mackenzie Falls.

"Why don't we go hang out with some of our cast members. I heard Tawni and Port were going to be doing some kite flying or something." Chad said as he pulled out his phone and texted Port.

"How does kite flying work on a boat?" I asked.

He shrugged and we both walked off in the direction of the aft deck, where Port's text directed us.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPLOAD.**

Again sorry about the year long Hiatus. Hopefully it's over, I still got plans for this story.


	25. Chapter 25: Duck

**AN**

* * *

Going for the 20,000 word mark with this chapter hopefully! Okay so I think the traffic thingy is broken again, but whatever it doesn't matter.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

The sight we saw when we arrived was unforgettable. Tawni was chasing her kite all around the deck and Port was trying not to get swept away by her kite. Tawni crashed into her and the got tangled up in the kite strings.

"This is too hard!" Tawni whined on the edge of tears.

I muffled my laugher as they tried to get up. "Do you guys need any help?" I called out to them.

"Sonny! Save me from the evil kites!" Tawni said dramatically.

Rolling my eyes I walked over to them, truth was they were really knotted up. "Hey Chad! Can you help me with this?" I called out to where he was standing.

"Yeah, sure, in a minute okay?" He said as he walked to a drink stand and got a smoothie. What was his problem all of a sudden?

"Whatever," I mumbled as I started to untie the knots freeing Tawni and Port.

"Thanks Sonny," Port said one I got the free.

"Yes, maybe we should try and do something else." Tawni suggested.

"You have any ideas?" Chad asked as he walked over to us with his smoothie.

I suppressed the urge to smack him, barely. He wasn't helping. Deep breaths Sonny, he'll explain later. It's probably something really obvious. I'm over-thinking everything way too much, making it into a big deal in my mind. Maybe he was really thirsty, or maybe he had heartburn or something.

"If we get the casts together we could play volleyball or basketball, maybe even baseball." I suggested looking at Tawni and Port, the seemed interested.

"Ok," he said. Again with the one word thing?

Huffing I pulled out my phone and texted both casts the idea, and asked them to tell us which one they would prefer to play. Nico and Grady wanted basketball, Tawni and Port voted for Volleyball, as did almost everyone else.

"Let's get to the volleyball court then," I said shutting my phone. Out of habit I reach for Chad's hand, but he pulled away. Looking over I could see an 'I'm sorry' sort of smile on his face. Ah so that was it! I had forgotten that we were still supposed to be a secret. Stupid Sonny!

Face-palming on the inside, I followed the other to the volleyball court.

* * *

"Finally what took you guys so long," Nico asked as he twirled the volleyball like it was a basketball.

"We had to walk all the way over here from the aft deck moron!" Tawni snapped. Jesus, it wasn't his fault she broke the heel off one of her favorite pairs of shoes.

I just rolled my eyes and took off my shoes before stepping onto the sandy court. Already I had a feeling that this was going to end badly. We ended up picking teams based on when we got there, which meant it was Chad, Tawni, Port, and I against Nico, Grady, Devon, and some other Falls kids whose names I couldn't really remember.

Port served the first ball and it didn't take long for the game to turn into an all out war, more than once I took a face plant to try, and failing, to save the ball. Sand was getting everywhere, this was going to suck later. Chad tried to spike the ball and missed specularly. I laughed and started choking on some of the sand.

"Come'on Cooper, is that the best you can do?" Grady called out from the other side of the net.

Chad sent him a glare and pick up the ball to serve it.

There's that feeling again. The 'maybe I should duck' feeling.

To bad I didn't listen to it, because Chad ended up serving the ball right into my head.

"Oh Shit! Sonny are you okay?" He swore running over to where I was.

"Hahaha. Yeah. Why are there two of you?" I said trying not to think to hard.

Chad rolled his eyes and helped me up, "I'm going to see if I can find some ice okay?" He said as he helped me sit down on the bench next to the court.

I watched him leave an then looked back to the others. Who were all staring open mouthed at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Nico shook his head, Grady shrugged, Devon whistled, Port and Tawni shared a knowing smirk. Could they have figured out from just that? Well Tawni already suspected, and she probably shared her suspicions with Port. Grady was clueless, but I suppose if Nico had put it together he would tell him later. I didn't know Devon very well but he had shown to have a lot of insight on occasion.

"It was his fault!" I said randomly, hoping to throw them off. I wasn't ready to tell them yet, and I sure as heck wasn't going to do it alone without even talking to Chad first. Chad and I would both have to tell them. My outburst seemed to deter their attention, except for Tawni who had an evil looking grin on her face. Oh shi-

"Here," Chad said handing me one of those blue medical icepacks.

"Thanks, do you think we could go back to our cabin?" I asked quietly. I really needed to talk to him alone.

He nodded and said some excuse to the others but I was no longer listening.

* * *

**AN:** Hahaha I would normally end here but, I really want to continue and get to 20,000 words.

* * *

Back in our cabin I flopped on the bed, "We have to tell them. I hated it when you were acting all indifferent, I don't know how much more of it I can stand. We don't have to tell the media but at least our friends should know..."

"Yeah, it was really hard to act like a jerk again. Maybe we could tell them at dinner?" He said as he changed into different clothes and tried to get the sand out of his hair.

"Hmm, isn't it another fancy dinner or something?" I asked sitting up to retrieve my icepack from the side table.

"Something like that. How's your head?" He asked walking over and sticking his nose in my hair.

"It's better. You didn't throw very hard." I said poking him in the side.

Looking back at my clock I saw that it was only about 3 in the afternoon, "I'm kind tired. Let's just stay in and talk or something until dinner."

"Sure, I'll make popcorn." he said as he picked up the TV remote.

Being careful of my head I got some sweatpants and Chad's Mackenzie shirt. I went to the bathroom and put them on, trying to get the sand out of my hair. When I came back out Chad was sitting on the bed, watching Castle. It was a new episode.

"Turn it up!" I squeled, jumping on the bed next to him and talking some of the popcorn.

"You like this show too?" He asked once the commercial break came on.

"Yep, Castle and Beckett are totally perfect for each other! Have you every seen firefly?" I asked him, nerd Sonny escaping from her confines yet again.

"Isn't that that show that with cowboys and spaceships and stuff?" he asked.

"Ya," I nodded eagerly.

"Think I saw like one episode of it when I was at the gym or something." Chad said with a shrug.

"We'll have to watch it sometime. It's a cult favorite. Anyway what's your favorite movie?" I asked trying to get to know him better.

Chad turned pink and mumbled something.

"I don't think I quiet got that." I replied.

"Don't laugh. I don't really have one, but I think Lion King II if I had to choose." Chad said looking of into the distance. Which really meant that he was looking at the wall next to the TV.

"I love all of the classic Disney movies! My favorite movie when I was little was Anastasia, even though it wasn't Disney. I also liked Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron, and well basically all of the animated movies from that time." I gushed remembering how I destroyed most of the tapes by watching them so much.

Chad smirked, "I knew I heard you singing "Colors of the Wind" that day!"

Rolling my eyes I snorted a laugh, "You can't prove that. Anyway, favorite color?"

Chad laughed at my accidental pun, "I don't have one. I like silver though. What about you?"

"Blue." I answered automatically.

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What about your favorite place. Like oceans, rivers, and stuff?" I asked quickly before he could say anything embarrassing.

"I like beaches I guess. I never really thought about it before. You?"

"Well, I like beaches too. I've always wanted to see the Caribbean." I replied as I scooted closer to him.

"Hmmm," Chad said as he started playing with a strand of my hair.

Sighing I poked him in the ribs. "You aren't even listening anymore are you?"

"No, sorry." Chad said sheepishly.

I just rolled my eyes and paid attention to the TV.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPLOAD.**

**Next chapter is going to be the dinner where they tell everyone. *Muhahahahahaha :D***


End file.
